The embodiments described herein relate generally to displaying and animating symbols on a gaming machine and, more particularly, to gaming machines and methods for animating and displaying symbols on a gaming machine that includes mechanically-driven slot reels.
At least some known gaming machines include slot reels that include a symbol region that contains a plurality of electroluminescent elements for use in defining reel symbols in a variety of different formats. For example, at least some known gaming machines are capable of illuminating a common reel symbol using multiple formats, including illuminating an outline of the reel symbol, illuminating a cross-hatched interior space of the reel symbol, and/or illuminating the reel symbol using multiple colors. Moreover, at least some known gaming machines include reel symbols that are inked, such that the inked reel symbols continue to be displayed when all light elements are deactivated.
Moreover, at least some known gaming machines include slot reels that are made visible to a player through a transparent panel by using a light valve that is positioned between an inner surface of the panel and the slot reels. The light valve is coupled to a power source such that the light valve is transparent when a first voltage is applied by the power source, and is opaque when a second voltage is applied by the power source. Furthermore, at least some known gaming machines include slot reels having a plurality of symbols displayed using a liquid crystal display (LCD), wherein the symbols include one or more replicators or split symbols. The split symbols display two or more of the same symbols in a single symbol position on the slot reels.
However, generally known gaming machines do not include a plurality of symbols displayed on a plurality of mechanically-driven slot reels, wherein at least a portion of the symbols include a plurality of frames that are progressively illuminated using a light device upon detection of a triggering event.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide display of hidden symbols during prescribed time periods such as upon detection of a triggering event during play of a primary game. Moreover, it is desirable to use mechanically rotated slot reels and light devices to provide an appearance of movement and/or animation within the hidden symbols when they are displayed.